Consulate: Chapter 5 Mature Version
by Lynx582
Summary: (WARNING EXPLICT) A Mature version of Chapter 5 of my Rainbow Six: Siege story "Consulate." This lemon has BuckxCaveira along with an OC that makes sense in the context of the rest of the story. The OC is not in the explict scenes, and this can be enjoyed without reading the rest of "Consulate." I hope you like it.


**_This is Chapter 5 of my Siege Story "Consulate," this was required to be posted as a separate story due to the rating differences. (T vs M) Story is included in this version, therefore highly recommended you read previous chapters, but is not required to enjoy the M rated content within this version of the chapter. This took much longer to write due to its length, translation into a Teen rating, and the fact that due to its sensitive nature it must be written in private. Thank you for your patience and thanks for your support!_**

Quill slouched on the bed. She looked up to the woman leaving the room. "Are you sure? I can find somewhere else to sleep."

The young woman smiled. "No, its fine, just get some rest. The team needs you tomorrow." She picked up a duffle bag. Her job had taught her to pack light, but she hadn't mastered it yet. " _Boa Noite,_ Quill." The Brazillian left the room, shutting the door behind her. Quill sat alone in the room, wanting so bad to fall back and sleep right then and there. She knew better, she had been awake for over 24 hours and hadn't showered for longer than that. She grabbed a towel from the smallest closet she'd ever seen along with some clothes about her size. She walked to the door, yawning once again exacerbating her sleepiness. She open the door and noticed the door across the hall a few feet away had a little plastic card holder mounted on the door. The card inside had a French flag printed with a little Black and White triangle in the center. Under it a little yellow patch was velcroed to the door, a small yellow lion. She turned to her door, a brazillian flag was in the card holder and the patch was a green woman with a finger over her lips as if to shush the viewer. Quill was slighty concerned that the woman's index finger looked like a blade. She looked down the hall of 10 or so rooms. Flags were on every door. She saw Caveira enter a room and shut the door. Quill noticed a Canadian flag on the door and wondered who's room it was. She pushed the thought out of her room and went to shower, hoping she wouldn't fall asleep during the 50 foot walk.

\--

Buck entered his room setting his book on the plastic folding table each room was equipped with. He looked up and in the dim, yellow light he saw the beautiful women he courted. She was wearing sweatpants and a bra. She smiled, flopping down on the bed. She layed in a manner to display her body for him. He reached behind his back and blindly searched for the doorknob, where he then twisted a small dial, locking the door and secluding them in the room. He returned her seductive smile as he approached the bed. They were in for one fun night.

She crawled forward on the bed closing the distance faster, presenting her eagerness. She erected herself now on her knees and a head taller than Buck. She pulled off his grey cap and placed it on her own skull covering some of her raven hair. She bent down and their lips locked, tongues tangoed. She rain her fingers through his flattened hair, fluffing it up.

Buck ran his hands down her bare back, to her waist where he placed his hands, giving her ample backend a quick squeeze. She jumped, gasped, and gave a naughty smile in return. They kissed again, this time Buck began moving down her neck and shoulder, embracing her smooth, tanned skin. She leaned into it, placing both hand on his head and shoulders. He reached around her, and unhooked her brassiere, then bit the piece connecting the two cups in front and pushed her back on the bed. Caveira and Buck had played this game before and she knew to straigten her arms to flawlessly escape the constricting garment.

Buck smiled at his work, two perfectly sized breasts, a feat of nature that he would enjoy tonight. He released his smile along with the bra and jumped on the bed taking a dominant position over the brazilian woman. She gave a sly smile before performing a jui-jitsu reversal, careful to make sure her man's head landed on a pillow. He gave a silent chuckle and removed the white shirt he wore, revealing a tank-top that clearly defined his muscular body.

She sat atop his chest, with a straight back and outstretched arms. She placed her hands on his pectorals, leaning into him she pushed her hand up his chest. He was mesmerized by her beautiful face and breasts alike. He lifted his hands to caress them, experience their roundness. She expertly deflected he advance and locked his hands above his head, leaning in to do so. She gracefully teased him, allowing her chest to come within inches of his face, making him only want her more.

She was a dangerous prospect, beautiful and intelligent. An all-in-one package Buck had managed to acquire.

She released his hands and laid back on his knees. He supported her weight and she removed her pants. She flipped around, now facing his legs, and began removing his pants while placing her back end in his face. He placed his hands on either side of her ass, and squeezed. She threw the pants he wore off the bed and placed her hand on him. She could feel him throb through the cloth. She slowly removed his underwear letting his massive cock loose. He flexed his muscles making it grow and rise, could feel her tender, chilled hand take hold.

She reached down to her thong she brought for this occasion, and unclasped the piece covering her goods from the waistband. She took his massive shaft and prepared to swallow it whole. Buck saw this slack of the cloth and took action. He flipped the flap up and saw her dripping with anticipation. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer, simultaneously yanking her away from his cock.

He dug in, licking up her juices and flicking his tongue in and out. She released her grip on his cock and collapsed in pleasure. He reached around her thighs and stuck his middle finger inside her, she let a gasp and a stifled moan. He curled his finger and could feel the warm insides of her cavity rapidly filling with liquid. He took his other hand and inserted another middle finger. He circled them inside her, she shuddered and leaked everywhere, he curled his fingers, spreading her walls. She collapsed again, her weight on his body and breasts pressed on his bare stomach only made him harder.

She began to spasm, he didn't stop. Soon she tensed every muscle in her body, contracting her walls, gently crushing his fingers. She relaxed and squirted all over his hands and chest, soaking a spot on his tank-top. He pulled her close again and licked her clean. He caressed her legs and ass. She picked herself up, breathing heavily.

She was determined to return the favor, grasping his shaft and licking his head, but he stopped her, "No more foreplay." She dismounted him and he got up to his feet and fully disrobed. She did the same, removing the thong and hat. She sat at the edge of the bed, and layed back. She grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head. She streched her legs toward her lover, pressing her feet to his pecks. He grabbed her calves and parted her legs and placed her feet above his shoulder. Her flexibility still astonished him, even though he knew it was due to years of martial arts training.

He parted her legs and placed his shaft over her lips, thrusting over them, teasing her insides. She reached down, and grabbed him, she smiled to him and inserted his cock inside her. She could feel it stiffen inside her, slowly he inserted it and removed it. He began to speed up, holding her hips and pulling her in when he thrusted. She massaged her clit and began to breathe short fast breaths. "Mais rápido!" She said, careful not to be too loud. "Mais rápido!" She said louder. Buck sped up.

"Oh!" She moaned. He felt her gush all over his pelvis, her juices dripping from his scrotum. She gripped the sheets tight almost ripping them, and began to shake as her vagina convulsed on his dick squeezing it tight almost forcing the cum out of him. Her spasms were the best thing about sex with her. Buck loved the feeling on his cock when she orgasmed. Her walls tensed and relaxed repeatedly, its was the best thing he'd ever felt.

He pulled out as she relaxed. She pulled legs in and massaged her breasts with her hand. "Sébastien," she whispered. "I want you to go deeper inside me than you ever have before." She opened her legs into a perfect split, allowing him space to do what she wanted. He grabbed her smooth legs and put his head inside her. He then thrusted as hard as possible, shaking the bed and her. She moaned, and squeezed her breasts. He slowly retracted then thrusted again. She stifled another moan, gripping the sheets. "Deeper." She ordered. He pulled out and picked up her waist, using the adrenaline to strengthen himself and reoriented her body. They were now both on the bed, her head near the wall. She spread her legs wide, creating a straight, horizontal line with her lower limbs.

He got into a push-up position above her and they kissed intimately. She placed a hand on his chest, playfully pushing him away. He streched to continue kissing her, but she gave him silent directions by using her free hand to put his dick inside her. He started slow again, feeling her warmth and ocean of eager juices on his head. He began to speed up, thrusting his pelvis into hers. She was pleasured, moaning and tensing up, but she gripped his arm and pulled his chin to face her. "Deeper."

He obeyed, slowing down, but adding more power and speed to the thrust itself. He would stop before he collapsed onto her, and would then pull out and repeat. "Deeper!" She begged. He was on the brink of cumming and would have to pullout soon. "Don't stop!" She blurted.

"But-" He said not wanting to risk anything.

"Cum inside me!" He wanted to disobey, but it was too late. She began to spasm, and he collapsed on top of her in pleasure, penetrating farther than he could imagine. He was at his breaking point, still holding it in. Then as he went deeper he felt the back wall of her convulsing vagina. The sensation of her tightness, the spasm and the the amazing feeling on the tip of his cock caused him to cum. He filled her insides, his material mixing with hers. She felt this sudden splurge of liquid against her cervix and she too was sent over her edge. Her whole body tensed up. Her waists lifted off the bed, lifting Buck's weight as well as her own, this only made him press against her back wall more. He was completely immersed inside, she could feel his pubic hairs tickle her clit.

They stayed in this position, she held all their weight as she lost all her physical control to the sensation of his cock inside her. Finally her muscles gave out and Buck was able to just barely catch his weight before he crushed her. They both breathed heavily, his cock was still inside her. They looked down at their work and saw their mixture of genetic material oozing out of her, all over his dick. He gave one final thrust to hear the goop splash around inside her, then he pulled out and rolled over next to her onto his back.

They both breathed heavily, exhausted. It seemed only he understood the weight of his actions. His mind raced with thoughts of what parenthood with her would be like and he thought of how angry he was at her for letting him do that. "That... was... the... best..." She said between large breaths. She put her fingers inside her vagina and scooped out some goo. She licked her fingers then sat up onto his calves she gently caressed his scrotum and this brought his mind back.

He stared at her angrily. "Why would you make me do that?!"

She smiled maliciously. "It felt amazing didn't? The best sex I've ever had." She looked at his frosted-like shaft that stood upright. She grabbed the base of it and squeezed. It throbbed with excitement.

"Tiana..." He said sitting up. "It was amazing." His worried look faded. "If I spend the rest of my life with you because of what we made tonight, I will be happy, because I'll spend it with you." He gave a soft smile as he whispered the words.

She smiled then reached over the edge of the bed. She dug through her bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. She handed them to him. "You won't have to," she said softly, she pressed her body to his and whispered in his ear, "but I hope you do." Buck looked at the bottle in the light of the lamp, _Birth Control Pills_ the label read. She felt her cold hands brush against his chest as she reached down and grabbed his warm shaft. She pressed it to her lips and and pushed it into her folds. She sat upright and massaged her breasts.

They're love for each other had grown past only physical. They knew they were in for the long run, and were both excited for what was ahead.

He reached up and placed each palm on her breasts. He locked his elbows and supported all her weight. She began to lift her pelvis up and down, pleasuring her clitoris with one hand and caressing his balls with the other. Slowly he retracted his arms and pulled her close. She pulled her hands back to support her weight, he removed his hands from her breasts and reached around her and palmed her buttocks. She lay atop him with her hands on his pecks and her breasts on his ribs.

She gave all control to him, letting him do anything he wanted to her body. She was his, and she trusted him. She only ever truly trusted one other person, her handler and trainer from her CI days. That woman was like a father to her, caring when no one else did, teaching her to be strong, cunning and every other trait a warrior needs. Even then she never gave full control to someone else, but Sebastien was the only person she had ever felt truely loved with. He wasn't only focused on the sex like they're previous relationship, he loved her, and she loved him.

He gripped her ass and began to thrust as fast as he could. In and out with speed and ferocity. They're previous ejaculate, still slick and wet, filled her and covered his dick. Because of this, there was no friction when he entered her folds. Only sensation. She could feel her insides expand when he thrusted. She shuddered with pleasure as he fucked her. "Faster!" She begged. She felt his dick pound inside her in sync with the vibrations she felt on her breasts, his heart raced. He could feel his tip expand and his movements slow and become jittery. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. Then he thrusted hard and fast. Staying deep inside her as his body tensed, he compressed her to his body with his muscular arms. He twitched involuntarily, thrusting as deep as before, touching her back wall. She felt his throbbing member strike a nerve.

She then spasmed. She couldn't help it, she twitched as her muscles expanded and contracting, she gripped the head of his penis with her vagina and flooded her cavity, squirting all over his scrotum and groin, wetting the bed with her warm ejaculate.

He too couldn't help himself, he filled her again with a smaller, slower, warm load. She loved that feeling inside her, a pool of warmth, just as pleasureable as his shaft. He kept himself inside her as he rolled her on her back and placed himself above her once again. The both breathed heavily, exhausted after a long day, and energetic sex. "I'm done." She removed him from her with a smile. "That was the best sex I've ever had, but we've a long day tomorrow as well." She put her hands on his thighs and playfully teased his cock, which dripped with both their semi-transparent, white fluids.

"Tiana," he started, "entertain me once more?"

She placed each hand on her breasts. "I suppose one more round won't hurt." She spread her legs. "Fuck me, Sebastien."

He shook his head and closed her legs. She wore a perplexed expression. He straddled her stomach kneeling above her. "I want you to make me cum with your amazing breasts." His scrotum brushed against the space between her breasts as his soaked tip was an inch from her nose.

She knew what he wanted, but knew what she must do first. She pulled his pelvis foward and he steadied himself on the wall. She swallowed it whole, her nose touched his gut. He could feel her tongue dance around his cock, licking it clean.

She swallowed their mixture, he could feel the back of the throat contract. He accidentally let out a little more. She freed his length from her cavity and licked her lips.

He lowered his body until his shaft lay between her breasts. She gently pressed her bosoms together, completely encasing him. She massaged her teets as he began to slowly thrust. His head popped out from between her chest rhythmically and she tongued the tip. He sped up, enjoying her soft, dry skin. He began to leak cum, it spread to his shaft and her breasts. It lubricated them allowing him to go faster. His head grew, ready to expulse his fluid. She released his cock from her breasts and swallowed it whole once more. She tongued the bottom of the shaft and took a deep breath through her nose. She felt his head expand, then, he let loose the biggest load yet. She could feel it launch down her throat, she gulped it down and stopped the flow. It filled he mouth and covered his dick. It stuck to her teeth, and tasted bitter.

She was willing to make sacrifices for him. She loved him, and he loved her. He pulled out of her mouth and braced himself, not allowing his weight to compress her. His cum dripped from her mouth, he thought it to be unsettling, but it was her choice, he would've happily cummed elsewhere. He leaned forward, and gripped her breasts. He pressed them together and buried his face into her ample flesh. His exhausted length lay on her gut, as he sat above her. "Thank you, my love." He whispered softly. She did not hear him clearly, but chose to ignore him.

He rolled off of her and she rolled away from him. She turned her head to see him. "Will you embrace me for the night?" She said softly. He reached over and turned off the lamp, then rolled over and pressed his stomach to her back. She reached back and gripped his hard, but exhausted shaft and pressed it into her folds. Then she grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her and placed it on her breast. She pulled the sheets over both of them and settled herself. "Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight." He returned.


End file.
